


the stars twinkle at lovers from above

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: Truly, sneaking out is as hard as falling in love - an element of uncertainty, an underlying fear, and the pure exhilaration when everything's all clear.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	the stars twinkle at lovers from above

**Author's Note:**

> the original title for this is:  
>  _seasons (sneaking out is as hard as falling in love)_

Autumn has chased away the haziness of summer dreams, welcoming the crisp crunch of leaves underfoot.

He's uncertain of the hour now, but it must be at least past midnight.

Truly, sneaking out is as hard as falling in love - an element of uncertainty, an underlying fear, and the pure exhilaration when everything's all clear.

The air is cool against his skin, a reminder that the bitterness of winter is approaching. But that's still a long way to go, and Hwiyoung has his warmth right beside him. He breathes out a sigh of contentment in the dark night.

Taeyang hums, and the sound carries itself across the field they're in. Houses surround the area, but it means nothing to the pair.

As far as they're concerned, it's just the two of them here on this tiny hill, laying side by side under the sky. The only watchful eyes come from the stars, twinkling at the mischief of rebellious teenagers. Perhaps they too, remember what it's like to be young.

Taeyang says something that makes Hwiyoung dissolve into giggles and a puddle of affection, and he waits until the other has settled to whisper, "Hey, Hwi."

Hwiyoung knocks their joined hands against Taeyang's side. "Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

Hwiyoung turns his head to the side, ignoring the way the grass pokes into his ear. It's uncomfortable, but Taeyang's side profile is so, so pretty. Hwiyoung likes the details - the shape of his brows and the way his eyes sparkle, the slope of his nose and the curve of his chin.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Taeyang rolls onto his side then. They face each other, two lovers drinking in what the moonlight offers.

"Can I kiss you?"

The ghost of a question. Does it really matter who said it?

They lean in at the same time, eyes fluttering close and hearts beating faster. And when their lips meet, it'll be sweet as spring flowers.


End file.
